pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
Gracie Watson Somerville
Dogkid1 is a PSA agent, and the director of the EFF agents. She can morph into a seawing, a penguin, and a pony, thanks to her childhood friend, Bat the nightwing. Early life Dogkid1 was born in Pyrrhia in the kingdom of the sea, but her name wasn't Dogkid1 when she was born; it was Petrel. Her parents, Wave and Fulmar, took good care of her. But one day, when the skywings attacked the summer palace, she was separated from her parents. Her mother had instantly dashed into the battle between the seawings and skywings, while Petrel's dad, Fulmar, instantly grabbed Petrel and dashed to the tunnel most of the seawings were trying to escape into. a firebomb hit, Fulmar before he could go underwater, and he dropped Petrel, and lay in the sand, his wings alight. He yelped in pain, and Petrel was about to go inspect her father, but instantly her mother grabbed her and dashed through the canopy, dodging seawings and skywings. She dropped Petrel into the sea, and said, "Go, my child. I can't risk getting you killed. I have to cure your father. And if I get caught in a firebomb impact, you'll be hurt with me. And you can't wait here for me. A skywing is sure to see you and hurt you. Go! Go to the deep palace! Go somewhere safe!" Of course, Petrel didn't go to the deep palace. She was too young to understand. She only understood her mother's first sentences, not the last two. She swam off south, where the continent was. She lived with the nightwings for 3 years, until she was 7. Present life The nightwings accepted her since Bat, a female nightwing, was friends with Petrel's parents. Bat and Petrel became good friends. Bat gave her the powers to become other forms, like a penguin, pony, and other dragon types. Bat was an animus dragon. She didn't know the price of her powers, so she often wasted it, becoming crazier every time her powers were used. At the age of 7, Petrel found a wormhole, and went through it. She found herself in Club Penguin island, looking down at the pitiful buildings and penguins. She became a penguin, and lived at Club Penguin island. At the age of 15, she turned back into a seawing and scared penguins, accidentally crashing into everything. She regret falling into the wormhole. She wanted to go back to Pyrrhia. Later, she found a wormhole, yet again. Not glancing back, she entered the portal and found herself on Condilion, a planet far, far, far away from Pyrrhia and Club penguin. She founded the EFF to protect Condilion. Gallery 291px-Penguin_Request_by_Dogkid1 (1).PNG|Dogkid in her parrot costume, going undercover. Dogkid1.png|Dogkid frozen in an icecube, after attempting to throw Jet Pack guy into the arctic currents. 297px-Draw-1371270537392.jpg Seawing (1).jpg|Dogkid in her dragon form. Dogkid_ROR_Team.png|Dogkid in her ROR outfit. Penguin1821.png|Dogkid's outfit during her wedding with Jet Pack guy. Quotes "Condilion needs us!" -Dogkid says this to her agents. "Bootlegged"- Dogkid after finding out Herbert was selling bootlegged figures. "Twinkies, they're back! Does that mean America will beat Mexico in the most obese country?"- Dogkid on The Late Night Show with Dogkid. "Kim Jung-un be my first mate"-Dogkid's saying this to see if the person she's talking to is listening. "GREAT SCOTT!"-Dogkid whenever something is taken my surprise, or Jimmy messes up something. "So, something about the square route of 96?" - Dogkid after half listening to Zach's lesson. "Do you see that red light? Sasquatches, man."- Dogkid pointing out a red light in the distance to Stella at Camp. "So, you're gonna have to stable a flex capacitor to your back." -Dogkid after Jimmy said he'd run so fast he'd go back in time. Trivia *She is the fiancee of Jet Pack Guy. *She's been thrown into the ocean several times. *She's friends with Randall Boggs. *She's killed many living things. *She's the director of the EFF agents (Elite fictional force). *She's strangled Rookie before. *She's crashed one of the Penguin Band's private parties before. *She likes to scare pookies. *She's smashed the town before in her dragon form. *She's been to the middle of Australia. *She's road a narwhal and blue whale. *She has a jet pack but it's never seen because Jimmy always steals it. *She's killed a penguin before, but the penguin remains anonymous. *She's eaten squid brains before. *She is close friends with Dot, Gary the Gadget Guy, and Zach. *She has known 380 at a really young age. He doesn't remember her, however. *She's almost died due to a narwhal spear, by Orca's statue once. *Agent Puffles is her brother-in-law. *Secretly, the ROR won the 1st CP scare games, thanks to Dogkid, but CP staff decided to trick players into thinking OK won, which got ROR pissed off. *She's stepped into Bigfoot's wormhole. *Her late night talk show, The Late Night show with Dogkid, is a huge success. *Dogkid has had 3 boyfriends so far. Category:Penguins Category:Directors Category:Super awesome cool penguins Category:Super cool awesome penguins Category:PSA Agents Category:Ninjas